Bronze Age Strategy Guide (guide)
Bronze Age is the first one to develop in the game, and is usually fast paced since every single tech can be unlocked with less than a full stride of Forge Points. Basically, the strategy is different if you have plenty free time or you just can connect a few times a day. For someone with a lot of time, and after finishing the first quests from tutorial, you should concentrate on building Huts or Stilt Houses to get more population and start getting more coins, Then building four Potteries, to get also a steady supply income. Getting then two Spearfighter barracks are also a perfect way to help your income, not only for resources but also for medals to get some early expansions. Then, the best move is keep researching going through Cultivation, then Thatched Houses and then Smithery to get Blacksmiths. Then you should be replacing each Pottery with Blacksmiths to increase the supply income and to decrease even further the Population needs. Each time you need happiness by this moment you should just be using Trees, Obelisks or Memorials, since they will provide more than enough happiness by now. Then with Blacksmiths you should keep producing coins and Supplies while researching Tools, then Teaching, then Brewing, then Manuring. With that you are going to be able to delete those Trees, Obelisks and Memorials and replace them with Taverns, while having two more expansions. Also you can start battling in the solo campaign to start collecting some extra bonuses. Just remember to beat first Tyr, to start getting Battle Points that would allow you to snatch some medals. Fel Dranghyr, Hymir, Badakus and even some sectors from Paruuch, can be beaten just using Spearfighters, which are just cheap and quick to rebuild in case you lost them. After having some Taverns, you should go through researching what technologies are needed to build your Boosted Bronze Age Goods, and keep the flow of Coins, Supplies and Goods through your pockets. If you go with 15 minutes productions playing it for around 8 hours and then producing two 8 hours production, you should be able to get around 400 coins for each Stilt House and around 600 Supplies for each Blacksmith daily, which can be a pretty nice amount to spend in the next Age, if you consider that you would need around 4 days to research the other Bronze Age techs. Also, its highly recommended to upgrade the basic Trails into Paths to get some extra happiness and avoid using too much space in decorations. For people that can't connect frequently, the best strategy is to start researching Chalets before going to Cultivation, Thatched Houses and Smithery, since those are going to provide you a much needed Coin income in long periods. Then your Blacksmiths can produce every four hours (or even eight hours if you are going to sleep) to go with Chalet production. From this point, the rest is pretty similar, even if you will need a little bit more Decorations to get your population enthusiastic and also probably you wouldn't be able to build a whole bunch of Chalets from the beginning since they are pretty much expensive. Then, you can go doing some repeatable quests while putting your FPs into Iron Age Techs but without researching them until you have all of them full of FPs, to guarantee that those repeatable quests are easier to do for a while and also to help you to get a stack of goods and resources before advancing. And there you go! You should be on the road for the Iron Age! As a final advice... doesn't spend resources or time into building another Bronze Age troops since they are essentially going to be pretty much outclassed in your game in less than a week, which makes them worthless. TL;DR: If you have a lot of time, Fill your city with Houses (Huts or Stilt Houses, whichever you like), build some potteries (4 or 5 should be good), build two Spearfighter barracks to start fighting and plundering, research Smithery, replace Potteries with Blacksmiths, research Brewing, research Goods Techs, Research the rest of the Bronze Age. If you don't have a lot of time, Build some potteries and try to go as soon as possible for Chalets. Build two Spearfighter Barracks to start fighting and plundering, Start Building Chalets while you research Smithery. replace Potteries with Blacksmiths, research Brewing, research Good Techs, Research the rest of the Bronze Age. Category:Guides